I like the red
by belikeabook
Summary: Not a song fic - set during Campers and Complications what if things at Champy's had gone differently. Auslly.


_I like the red_

* * *

 _"Yes! I won!" Austin shouted_

 _"You sure? Winners aren't usually covered in egg salad and buffalo sauce," Trish commented gesturing to his appearance._

 _Austin ignored her and walked over to Ally._

 _"Elliott's not so perfect now, is he Ally? Still want to be his girlfriend?"_

 _"What? I don't wanna be-"_

 _"So that's why you cared so much, I should have known something was going on I'm out of here " Kira walked out, Austin chased after her._

 _"Kira wait I can explain!"_

Austin caught up to her outside the grill.

Kira turned to him "Look Austin, no more games this is it me or Ally?"

Austin took in Kira's appearance.

Her hair fell in waves, but there was something off about them he curls weren't quite full enough.

Her white denim jacket covered her upper frame, but didn't quite hug her properly.

There was no denying she was a beautiful girl, but currently her dark dark eyes were filled with annoyance and questions.

And they just didn't hold a kind of chocolate warmth you should see in brown eyes.

But maybe he was the reason for that.

Right, her or Ally.

Ally whose dresses hugged her tight, like he wanted to all 24 hours of the day, and whose curls were full and really soft and smelt like strawberries which was all he remembered from their practice date.

But Kira was pretty and nice and liked pancakes and videogames in Dez's basement.

Austin realized or accepted really (he thinks he's known for the longest time) that it didn't matter if she liked pancakes or videogames or even music because even though he liked all those thing too.

He didn't like them with her.

He liked eating pancakes while Ally ate pickles, complete opposites, but better together.

Those were the lyrics to his song right.

The song that he and Ally wrote together, like they should be.

Austin sighed and Kira seemed to think he was going to give another feeble I don't know.

"Ally, it's always been Ally," he was certain, always had been about her since he had first heard her sing double take.

And he couldn't understand what had clouded his judgement this time.

Maybe it was just Ally herself, too sweet and perfect for him to even contemplate being good enough for her.

Kira nodded, she couldn't even bring herself to be sad really, because she had known that is was always gonna be Ally.

"I know," she sighed too, "I shouldn't even have attempted to come between you, everyone could see what you two have from a mile away,"

"I'm sorry," Austin said sincerely

"I know that too," Kira cracked a smile, "But I really can't take you seriously with fries in your hair,"

Austin laughed.

"I'm going to go, maybe I can get Elliot's number before he leaves," She pulled up the pink strap of her bag.

"Good luck," And he meant it.

She waved and walked away.

Austin hadn't really thought about what to do next.

He didn't have a plan.

A bundle of clothes were shoved in his face.

His red-headed best friend was trying to place a pile of clothes into a dazed Austin's hands.

"Austin these are yours hurry up and change you need to get back in there before Ally leaves. "

"Why do you have these?" Austin asked questioningly, not that he wasn't grateful, he didn't particularly want to talk to Ally looking like he was wearing a buffet table.

"I still had them from Halloween, don't worry I washed them now go!"

He shoved Austin towards the public men's bathroom across the street.

Austin was sure he had never dressed faster in his life.

He rushed back into Champy's hearing the tail end of a conversation between Ally and Trish.

 _"At least you don't have to worry about Elliot anymore, Austin made that easy,"_

Ally tilted her head.

 _"Yeah what was that all about?"_

 _"I don't know, if you ask me he's been acting weird since Elliott got here, it's like he's jealous," Trish admitted_

 _"Jealous- you don't think?"_

 _"Yep, Austin likes you."_

If this wasn't a good moment to step in Austin didn't know what was.

"She's right." his confident voice carried to her across the room and she found his eyes.

He noticed the chocolate warmth and realized it wasn't all brown eyes that had it, just Ally's.

Her red dress looked great on her he'd noticed this earlier, but was too concerned with beating Elliott to full appreciate it.

It made her lips look that much darker, calling to him.

Trish quietly slipped out while they were trapped in each other's gaze, happy for any excuse to leave work early.

She planned on getting fired anyway.

Plus this was so worth it.

Austin to a careful step forward trying hard not to chase her away.

"I really like you Ally."

Ally's eyes widen

"I like you too," she breathes out and his heart races.

Then her face falls and she looks down continuing in a whisper.

"Where's Kira?"

"We broke up,"

She raises her head and meets his eyes again her expression guilty.

"But she was the perfect girl and I ruined it for you,"

Austin gave up being cautious and rushed forward sweeping up her hands in his, pulling her closer.

"No Ally no she was a perfect girl, but she was not the perfect girl for me, it's you, it's always been you, Kira knew it and I know it, hell even Dez knows it."

"I want to believe you, so bad," Ally whispered, "But you were so into her and I don't want you to turn around and realize being with me was the wrong choice, not to mention how this could mess up our partnership-"

Austin cut her off.

"Ally all I know is there's you and me and music that's how it's always been, we're Austin and Ally and I have always been sure about us, do you trust me?"

She bit her lip, but nodded her head,

"Then trust me when I say, I like you in fact I love you, but nothing has to change, we're still us, but I want to kiss you and hold you whenever I want and write cheesy love songs about us and hold your hand in public for everyone to see that you're mine, because Ally don't you see I've always been yours."

Then his vision is full.

Full of her hair and her rosy face and her nose where it's touching his as she pressed her lips against his mouth.

And Austin doesn't even feel his eyes close as he kissed her back.

Ally's arms were resting on his shoulders and her dainty fingers played with his hair, pushing him ever closer.

Austin held her jaw in his right palm and stroked up and down her back with his other hand.

He had finally found something he loved more than music.

And when they leaned away (panting) he lets both his hands fall to her back still keeping her lower half against him as he trailed his eyes down her bright dress then back up to her equally red lips.

"What?" She asks

He pecks her gently

"I like the red,"

She quirked her lip

"I thought your favourite colour was yellow?"

He scoffed, but took her hand connecting their fingers as they strolled out of Champy's.

"It is yellow is still the best colour because-"

"It's the colour of butter on pancakes, I know." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Says the pickle lover whose favourite colour is red, neither of those are related at least mine makes sense."

"Hey I just like pickles and red looks good on me!" She protests as they walked across the mall.

Austin paused, "It does and they're both reasons why I love you,"

Ally blushed.

"Lets go work on one of those cheesy love songs." She nudged him

He softly kissed her "Good because I have a million ideas,"

And the two walked to Sonic Boom like on any normal day, but now her head was on his shoulder and his fingers found hers more than the piano keys.

But they both agreed that was very okay.


End file.
